


Here, Dude

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [146]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Annoyed Derek Hale, First Meetings, M/M, Meddling Laura Hale, Waiter Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words choke, miserable and cafe.





	Here, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/186733499329/drabble-time-this-was-for-the-sterekdrabbles)

“Laura,” Derek said, “ _ please _ , stop trying to set me up with strangers. Quit butting into my life, all you are doing is making me miserable.”

Laura sighed, rolled her eyes, then threw her hands in the air. “Sometimes I just want to  _ choke  _ you,” she growled, then stormed out of the cafe.

Derek sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, then sank into his chair.

“Here, dude, you look like you need this.”

Derek glanced at the hot chocolate, then the nametag on the waiter, then gave a shy smile.

“Thank you, Stiles.”

“My pleasure,” Stiles said with a wink.


End file.
